tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kogiku Kurokage
Kogiku Kurokage (黒木コクク) is the main protagonist of Yandere Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Pumpkin. Appearance Kogiku Kogiku is a pale peach skinned girl with short slightly desaturated cyan - lime green hair and moderate green eyes. She wears the Aiketsu Academy school uniform with thigh-high white socks. Mew Pumpkin As Mew Pumpkin, her hair turns dark green and her eyes turns yellow-green, she also gains a pair of black Tasmanian devil ears and tail. Her outfit consists of a dark green strapless top with shorts, the hems being yellow-green. Paired with dark green high top converse shoes with yellow-green accents. She also has dark green garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker. The tops and bottoms of her chokers and garters are lined with yellow-green lace. Her Mew Mark, a heart with a pair of Tasmanian devil ears and tail. Personality Kogiku is an obsessed and controlling young lady. She will do anything to be with Senpai, even if it means hurting someone in the process. She hates her rivals as they also has a crush on Senpai. Abilities Transformation TBA Physical Even outside of Mew form, Kogiku's body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. Weapon and Attack Kogiku's weapon is the Pumpkin Hammer, a war hammer in the shades of green. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the hammer. Her attack is Ribbon Pumpkin Assault, in which she smashes her giant hammer into the ground which generates an earthquake in a small radius. Story TBA Relationships Nikkō and Yakan Kurokage They are her parents, though despite that, she isn't close with her father, more her mother. Kogiku takes after her mother a lot in their yandere personality but despite that she still loves her father. Yo Yamada Her senpai which she has a deep crush on. Though never interacted personally before, she fell for him as he's super nice and caring towards others. She wants senpai all to herself, so she'll hurt anyone who tries to take him away from her. Coconut Amaichi TBA Tamanegi Midoriko TBA Red Yurei TBA Development Etymology Kogiku is a small pumpkin with a diameter of 15cm. It is so named because it looks like a chrysanthemum flower when viewed from above. The brand is Kanda-kogiku, which contains much Vitamin C and carotene in its bright yellow flesh, and features its mild and refreshing sweetness. The cultivation started in the mid-1960s in the former Nakajima Town (present-day Nanao City) when rice fields were converted. For draining the fields and producing bright-colored pumpkins, a vertical cultivation method in greenhouses was developed. Its mild flavor suits subtle seasoning, and it is in high demand by traditional Japanese restaurants. It is shipped to the Kansai district in addition to within Ishikawa. It is one of the Noto traditional vegetables approved by the Noto Vegetable Promotion Association. It is harvested from late June through mid-August. Kurokage is made up of two kanji. Kuro, which means 'black' and Kage, which translates to shadow. Pumpkin is a cultivar of a squash plant, most commonly of Cucurbita pepo, that is round, with smooth, slightly ribbed skin, and most often deep yellow to orange coloration. Trivia * The Tasmanian Devil was once native to mainland Australia and is now found in the wild only on the island state of Tasmania, including tiny east-coast Maria Island where there is a conservation project with disease-free animals. * She has the same Japanese voice actress as Juuzou Suzuya from Tokyo Ghoul. * Her English voice actress is the same as Yayoi Endō from Seraph of the End. Gallery Kogiku_-Winter-_Profile.png|Winter Uniform Kogiku_-Summer-_Profile.png|Summer Uniform Kogiku_-Mew-_Profile.png|Mew Pumpkin Tasmanian Devil.jpg|The Tasmanian devil Kogiku Pumpkin.png|Kogiku Pumpkin Category:Yandere Mew Mew Category:Yandere Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Yandere Mew Mew Category:Green Mews Category:Mews with Marsupial Genes Category:Weapon Users: Hammer Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew Category:Mew Mews